Quien Toma Riesgos
by NilithDelirium
Summary: Shikamaru siempre espera el momento adecuado para actuar; Ino, no.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertencen, por sorprendente que parezca.

 **N/A:** Este fic transcurre durante todo Naruto, desde que son niños hasta el fin de la guerra. Las partes principales son la persecución de Sasuke, cuando Sasuke es declarado asesino rango S (para quienes no recuerdan exactamente, esta acción fue determinada en en una reunión de Kages, y permitía que se cazara a Sasuke sin importar su conexión con Konoha), un período en blanco después que eso sucediera, y, finalmente, las repercusiones de la guerra. Aunque en realidad, como son fragmentos, no necesitan recodar nada en especial.

.

* * *

.

 **Quien Toma Riesgos**

 **.**

* * *

Shikamaru abrió la puerta con un bostezo y asintió hacia Chouji con el sueño de la mañana todavía pegado a sus talones.

—¿Una misión?—preguntó, rascándose la nuca.

—Sasuke se fue de la aldea ayer por la noche, ¿no lo sabías?—le dijo Chouji con un encogimiento de hombros—La Hokage quiere verte.

Shikamaru abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se irguió, poniéndose alerta.

—Tienes veinte minutos para llegar a la Torre—comentó Chouji con una patata en la boca, haciéndose a un lado para que Shikamaru pudiera pasar—. Apresúrate.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo a través de los tejados de la aldea, tropezando de vez en cuando y evitando romperse el cuello en más de una ocasión. Corrió con la desesperación de un ciervo asustado, sin importarle que su pecho estuviera a punto de estallar, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por dormir hasta tarde e ignorar todo lo que sucedía antes de las diez de la mañana.

Una cuadra antes de llegar a la tienda, Shikamaru se detuvo abruptamente y respiró profundamente. Secó el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camiseta y metió las manos en los bolsillos, aparentando una calma que no sentía.

—¿Shikamaru?—Ino lo saludó con un movimiento de la mano y una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

—Ino—le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento—. Vine a verte, problemática.

Shikamaru se acercó al mostrador y pasó tras ella para sentarse en un banquito al fondo, donde usualmente Ino se escondía para pintarse las uñas cuando no había clientes. Intentó sonar lo más natural posible cuando le preguntó si sabía que Sasuke se había marchado.

—Todos lo saben, Shika—respondió con una sonrisa débil—. Sakura intentó detenerlo, pero…—Apretó los puños que descansaban en su regazo y apartó la mirada—Sasuke no es el tipo de chico que se habría quedado.

Shikamaru endureció su mirada. Había esperado a una Ino perdida en un mar de llanto, y se había preparado para soportar chillidos acerca de lo injusto que era no haber podido ver a Sasuke una vez más, pero más que nada, había estado listo para hacerla enfurecer con críticas hacia su preciado Uchiha. Shikamaru siempre había preferido sus gritos a sus lágrimas.

Pero esta Ino, encogida con un dolor que había acogido como suyo y de nadie más, hizo que una rabia ácida se asentara en la boca de su estómago. Sasuke no se merecía el silencio abatido de Ino.

La última —y la primera— vez que la había visto recoger su expresividad del mundo, había sido cuando su madre había muerto. Era una niña diminuta de apenas cuatro años enfrentándose a un mundo completamente distinto al que conocía, pero lloró en silencio durante el funeral, y no dejó de sonreír y agradecer a todos los que acudieron. Hasta ese entonces, la ingenuidad de la infancia había protegido a Shikamaru de comprender la realidad del mundo al que se enfrentaría, pero la mirada endurecida de Ino le mostró la profunda y solitaria agonía que volvería a ver con el curso de los años.

A diferencia de la desesperación del tío Inoichi, Ino parecía un cubo de hielo, derritiéndose con calma, alejándose de todos cada vez que alguien intentaba alcanzarla. Shikamaru frunció el ceño, ignorando la sensación de estar fuera de lugar, y tomó la mano de Ino mientras caminaban hacia el santuario. Ino le había mirado con sorpresa, porque generalmente Shikamaru odiaba que fuera melosa con él, pero al ver la resolución en su rostro redondo de infante, las comisuras de Ino se curvaron en una sonrisa frágil y volvió a avanzar con la determinación que la caracterizaba.

Nueve años después, Shikamaru apretó los puños escondidos en sus bolsillos y se preguntó por qué resultaba tan difícil hacer lo mismo ahora.

Por eso, cuando la Hokage le pidió que fuera el líder del escuadrón que se encargara de la búsqueda de Sasuke, él no dudó ni un segundo. Si lo que Ino necesitaba era que Sasuke regresara, entonces Shikamaru se ocuparía de que eso sucediera, aunque le doliera cada fibra de su pecho hacerlo, y aunque tuviera que atar su sombra a la de Sasuke todo el camino. Lo traería por Ino, y por nadie más, porque Shikamaru no creía que Sasuke mereciera, ni que le importara, que un montón de niños arriesgaran sus vidas para devolverlo al sitio del que quería huir.

Eso fue lo que lo motivó a dejarse la piel en la misión, y por una vez en su vida, trabajar duro en serio. Casi pierde a su equipo, casi pierde a Choji, pero Sasuke era un bólido que arrasaba con todo a su paso, y Shikamaru no pudo perseguir su rastro de destrucción. Cuando regresó a su aldea, profundamente avergonzado y sintiéndose culpable por haber fallado, le sorprendió que la Hokage lo perdonara con facilidad y felicitara su labor de líder, pero lo que más le descolocó, fue encontrar a Ino en la puerta de la aldea, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo hasta casi hacerlo caer. Los acompañó hasta el hospital y se quedó junto a ellos hasta que las enfermeras le confirmaron que ambos estarían bien; incluso Chouji, que apenas recuperó la consciencia después de cuatro horas dentro del hospital.

El día siguiente, Ino se había presentado con un canasto lleno de fruta y rebosante de energía, contándoles todo lo que había sucedido en la aldea en su ausencia, hasta que Chouji sucumbió a los calmantes de nuevo.

Inclinado sobre la cabecera, Shikamaru esperó a que Ino dijera algo, pero cuando el silencio se extendió, reunió el valor para enfrentarse a su compañera de equipo.

—Ino—. Inhaló, presionando su cabeza contra la pared—. No pude-

—No, Shika—lo interrumpió, quitando sus ojos de la naranja a medio pelar y sonriéndole con cariño—. Lo único que me importa es que mis dos estúpidos compañeros de equipo están bien.

—Ino—insistió, mirándola con frustración—. Era mi deber y fallé. No sirvió de nada que me elevaran a chunin.

Ino se levantó y se acercó hasta su cama. Extendió la mano y golpeó a Shikamaru en el hombro con fuerza.

—¡Agh!—Se removió, irguiéndose mientras se se sobaba el brazo—. ¿¡Enloqueciste, problemática!?

—¡Tú!, ¡tú eres el que está loco!—Chilló—. Qué importa que no alcanzaras a Sasuke. Prefiero mil veces que estés vivo, y que Choji esté vivo, y que nadie haya muerto por alguien que ni siquiera quiere estar aquí—Cerró los ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza—. ¡Nadie debería sacrificarse por eso, y mucho menos ustedes dos!—Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo miró con dolor antes de susurrar—: ¿Qué hubiera hecho si los perdía también?

Shikamaru extendió su mano y esperó a que Ino se sentara al borde de su cama y la tomara con un puchero en los labios.

—Lo siento—. Apretó los dedos pálidos envueltos en su mano.

—Eso espero—murmuró, recostándose a su lado.

Miró el perfil de Ino y su pecho se contrajo; estar tan cerca de ella no era saludable en su condición.

—Espero que te sientas mejor pronto.

Ino se acercó su rostro y él se echó para atrás de forma automática, tratando de ocultar el leve sonrojo que comenzaba a surgir en sus mejillas. Shikamaru estuvo a punto de rodar hasta el filo de la cama para escapar, pero ella lo detuvo agarrando su camiseta una expresión amenazadora.

—Porque todavía tengo que vengarme por haber sido excluida de la maldita misión en la que casi se muere _mi_ equipo.

.

Después de que Sasuke fuera declarado un asesino rango S, Ino rompió a llorar frente a todos y Shikamaru no pudo evitar sentirse exhausto y un poco molesto. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y sus emociones le hacían sentirse como un niño, pero la sensación se agudizaba en su estómago. No podía evitar sentirse estúpido por pensar que la ausencia de Sasuke haría alguna diferencia.

La dejó junto a Tenten y Chouji con la resolución de que ya habían dejado que Sasuke hiciera lo que quería por suficiente tiempo. Y a pesar de la culpabilidad que sintió al pedirle a Sakura su permiso para encargarse de su compañero de equipo, también estaba seguro de que si no terminaban con lo que Sasuke había empezado cuanto antes, Konoha saldría tan herida como Sakura, Naruto e Ino.

Terminó el día con el peso de ser el mensajero del diablo; si fuera por él, siempre habría alguien más capacitado para tomar este tipo de decisiones, pero no podía ignorar sus responsabilidades. Un ligero dolor en su cien le convenció que necesitaba descansar. Se dirigió hacia su árbol preferido para ver las nubes y se recostó sobre su sombra, aliviado de tener un par de horas para sí antes de que tuviera que regresar al caos de la aldea.

El aroma a flores la delató. Shikamaru no tenía la aptitud para localizar el chakra que Ino mantenía oculto por costumbre, pero el olor a tierra húmeda y perfume floral era tan afín a su nariz como el aroma a carne en Chouji.

—Lloraste por él—murmuró con fastidio, con aquella sensación pesada en su estómago resurgiendo a medida que recordaba la reacción de Ino.

Ella suspiró con cansancio.

— Porque es uno de nosotros, Shika, a pesar de que sea un imbécil.

—¿Y no tiene nada que ver con tu amor imperecedero por él?—preguntó con un tono de burla.

—¡No!—declaró, alzando los brazos hacia el cielo—. No entiendo por qué todos siguen pensando que adoro a Sasuke. ¡Ya no tengo trece!

Shikamaru se levantó sobre su codo y dedicó a Ino su total atención.

—Entonces…

Ino se dejó caer sobre el pasto y miró al cielo.

—Siento que no debería morir, y que Sakura y Naruto lo necesitan de vuelta más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría imaginar—declaró con el ceño fruncido y determinación en sus ojos—. Fue mi amigo, Shika.

—¿Segura que no tiene que ver con haber sido presidenta de su club de fans?

Ino le dedicó una mirada afilada y levantó su puño, amenazándolo.

—Si fuera así, estuviera ahí afuera intentando arrastrarlo de vuelta yo misma, Shikamaru—dijo con una mueca de autosuficiencia—. Y no cuidando de ti y Chouji, que estarían perdidos sin mí.

Shikamaru le devolvió la sonrisa y se volvió a acomodar a su lado, disfrutando la sensación cálida que crecía en su pecho y que le aligeraba el pulso.

—Tienes razón—murmuró.

Ino soltó una carcajada y Shikamaru la siguió. Había terminado siendo un día mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado, con todo y amenaza de muerte cerniéndose sobre Konoha.

.

Shikamaru disfrutó de una relativa paz después de que Ino admitió que ya no albergaba ningún sentimiento romántico por Sasuke; con él fuera de la ecuación, no tendría que preocuparse por otros prospectos lo suficientemente interesantes para capturar la volátil atención de Ino por más de dos semanas. Unos meses después, Shikamaru tuvo que aceptar que aparte de ingenuo, ese tipo de razonamiento podría resultar peligrosamente estúpido para alguien tan lógico como él.

El primer pretendiente con potencial fue Genma Shiranui. Shikamaru masajeó sus sienes sin poder entender cómo demonios Ino había terminado coqueteando con un superior diez años mayor a ella, pero en este punto, no podía decir que le sorprendía; Ino había recibido varias propuestas de ninjas de todas las edades, después de todo. Genma fue el primer instructor de Ino en Inteligencia, y ambos congeniaron de inmediato en un tira y afloja de flirteo. Shikamaru comenzaba a impacientarse cuando decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos invitando a Shiranui a un par de copas en el mismo bar en el que su padre y sus tíos solían beber hasta perder la consciencia; cuando Genma abrió la boca respecto a Ino, Inoichi lo arrastró fuera del lugar, y al día siguiente, Ino fue asignada a la mismísima Anko. Ino estuvo con un humor de perros durante algunos días, pero con Genma fuera de la aldea en una misión de un mes, no le fue difícil superar su reciente interés. Shikamaru no se había sentido tan bien en semanas.

El segundo, y el que dejó marca, fue Sabaku no Gaara. En teoría, Ino y Gaara no tenían por qué relacionarse de ninguna forma, pero bastó que se encontraran una vez para que Shikamaru admitiera que su compañera debía tener algún tipo de poder de atracción sobrenatural.

El Kazekage acudió a la aldea con sus hermanos para organizar los preparativos para la firma de cooperación anual entre aldeas y Shikamaru fue el encargado de escoltarlos dentro de la aldea. Después del almuerzo obligatorio con la Hokage, Shikamaru invitó a cenar a la comitiva al restaurante de comida típica más caro de la aldea, pero la única en presentarse fue Temari, argumentando que Kankuro quiso sacar a Gaara de fiesta por una vez.

Mientras él escuchaba a Temari hablar sobre los avances de su aldea, Kankuro arrastraba a Gaara a una discoteca en la mitad del centro libertino de la aldea. De acuerdo a lo que Ino le contó de aquella noche, Kankuro se había olvidado por completo de su hermano apenas entró y echó un vistazo a las chicas bailando en la pista. Shikamaru casi podía imaginar al menor de los Sabaku No, escondido en la esquina de la barra, evitando tanto como fuera posible atención innecesaria. Ino no pudo evitar notarlo; igual que con Sakura y Sasuke, acudió a Gaara para intentar acompañar un poco la soledad del pelirrojo, y en parte también para solventar la extrañeza de encontrarlo en un sitio como ese. Aún no sabía cómo, porque Gaara no era la persona más expresiva del mundo, Ino había logrado que se quedaran hablando hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Gaara la había escoltado hasta su casa y se presentó en la florería la tarde siguiente, acompañándola hasta que cerraron la tienda.

Rumores comenzaron a surgir acerca del Kazekage y la heredera del clan Yamanaka, pero la noticia explotó cuando Ino invitó a cenar a Gaara el tercer día. Ino había pensado que Gaara simplemente disfrutaba de su compañía hasta que esa noche Gaara le preguntó si estaría bien que volviera a visitarla en quince días. El rumor de que Ino era la novia del Kazekage se extendió como fuego incluso a otras aldeas, y comenzaron a llegarle algunos regalos a Ino para congraciarse con el Kazekage. Shikamaru seguía en negación hasta que un día Ino aceptó con un sonrojo que quizá, que tal vez, estaba interesada en Gaara.

Shikamaru tenía la esperanza de que después de dos semanas Ino hubiera superado la atracción por el Kazekage, pero las cartas que continuaban llegando hacían que la expectación de Ino creciera cada vez más. Cinco meses después, la relación entre el Kazekage y una kunoichi de Konoha mantenían a todos en vilo; de concretarse, la alianza entre ambas aldeas mandaba un mensaje de unión que podría despertar la incomodidad en el resto de aldeas. Pese que odiaba admitirlo, aparte de los beneficios políticos, Shikamaru no había visto así de feliz a Ino en mucho tiempo. Incluso Inoichi, el padre más celoso de Konoha, había terminado por aprobar a Gaara.

Shikamaru temió perderla definitivamente, porque eventualmente uno tendría que mudarse a la aldea del otro, y por obvias razones, no podría ser el Kazekage, hasta que un día Anko le preguntó a Ino si estaba dispuesta afrontar todas las consecuencias de esa relación; tendría que renunciar a ser una kunoichi de la Hoja y abdicar a su derecho de ser la líder del clan Yamanaka, que todavía tenía un contrato con la aldea por cincuenta años más. Ino ya lo había contemplado, pero Anko le obligó a enfrentar la situación sin aplazamientos. Después de dos días, Ino finalmente salió de su habitación con unas ojeras grandes y pesadas colgando de sus ojos, y le pidió a la Hokage que le permitiera ir a la Arena.

La ruptura de la relación empujó a Ino a entregarse a su entrenamiento en Inteligencia y tomó cada turno en el hospital que podía. En sus misiones, Ino comenzó a tomar más riesgos e incluso la Hokage decidió que la salud mental de la kunoichi era más importante que el dinero generado en sus misiones, así que le obligó a tomar vacaciones. A pesar de que Chouji, Sakura y Tenten intentaban distraer a Ino tanto como podían, Shikamaru fue quien tomó como una prioridad pasar tiempo junto a ella, y después de largas semanas, Ino finalmente parecía volver a recuperar la energía de huracán que le caracterizaba.

.

La encontró arrodillada en el santuario Nara, hablando con la placa que llevaba escrito el nombre del anterior líder del clan. Habían pasado tres meses después de la guerra, pero las heridas seguían siendo demasiado recientes; la pérdida había sido demasiado grande.

—No tenías que venir, problemática.

Shikamaru se arrodilló junto a ella y observó los caracteres tallados en la piedra: Shikaku Nara.

—El tío Shikaku siempre pedía el mismo regalo—Ino señaló la taza frente a sus rodillas que olía al té secreto Yamanaka—. Ahora soy la única que puede dárselo.

Shikamaru miró el perfil de Ino y sonrió con tristeza junto a ella.

—Aunque tu padre le diera una caja cada mes.

—Es porque este tiene un ingrediente especial—clarificó—. Mi padre pasaba días procesando el veneno de las Flores del Valle para que sólo quedara el sabor a té—alzó la taza—. Intenté hacer lo mismo, pero estoy segura de que el tío se lo bebería aunque le advirtiera que fue mi primera vez tratando.

Shikamaru apretó los puños, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr bajo sus mejillas.

—Cuarenta y cuatro años—susurró Ino—Estaban envejeciendo bien, ¿no es así?

Observó su perfil delicado perfilarse contra la luz del exterior y Shikamaru tuvo la certeza de que si no le decía de una vez por todas cuanto la amaba, el nudo que tenía en la garganta terminaría por ahogarlo.

—Ino.

Ella regresó a verlo. Shikamaru inhaló profundamente y se giró hacia ella, pero en el último segundo, dudó.

—El cielo está despejado hoy. ¿Quieres ir a ver las estrellas, como antes?

Ino sonrió y le respondió que le encantaría.

.

Al día siguiente, Ino se presentó en su oficina a la hora del almuerzo con dos obentos y una actitud determinada.

Shikamaru la miró perplejo detrás de su pila de papeles.

—¿Qué-

Ino alzó su mano, interrumpiéndolo.

—Ayer me dijiste que a veces no tenías tiempo de comer, y como médica, no puedo permitir eso.

Los ojos de Ino vibraban mientras disponía todo sobre la mesa, y Shikamaru se dejó llevar por la corriente entusiasmada de Ino. Tres días después, Shikamaru le devolvió el favor esperándola en la entrada y llevándola a comer okonomiyaki. Pronto, la casualidad de comer juntos y esperar a que el otro regresase se convirtió en costumbre. Los meses pasaban y todos estaban seguros que algo pasaba entre ellos, aunque ninguno lo admitiera.

—No entiendo por qué no se lo dices y ya, Maru—dijo Chouji con un pedazo de carne en la boca—. Es como si fueran una pareja de todas formas.

—Sabes por qué—murmuró Shikamaru, observando la puerta a la espera que Ino entrara al restaurante.

—Sí, sí, porque temes que ella no sienta lo mismo. Todos sentimos eso—Chouji dejó los palillos a un lado y adoptó un aire de seriedad—, pero ya es tiempo de que tomes riesgos, Maru, o alguien más podría tomarlos antes que tú.

Shikamaru volvió a sentir la sensación de un líquido negro empujando la boca de su estómago después de mucho tiempo, porque sabía que era cierto. Sólo necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para saber exactamente cómo podría decirle a la única mujer que había amado que quería estar con ella por el resto de su vida.

.

—Oy, Shika.

—¿Hm?

—Somos novios, ¿no?

Shikamaru casi se atraganta de la sorpresa. Regresó a ver a la rubia recostada sobre su pecho, que lo miraba con una ceja alzada y una mueca en los labios

—Porque si no lo somos, voy a matarte.

Shikamaru volvió la vista al cielo estrellado y carraspeó.

—Ino, yo…—inhaló profundamente—sí, sí lo somos—respondió con el corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho y su frente perlada de sudor.

—Bien, porque estaba cansándome de esperar—dijo levantándose un poco y besando sus labios con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Los ojos brillantes de Ino se abrieron con alegría y Shikamaru la miró maravillado, absolutamente feliz, porque no podía imaginarse estar con nadie más que con su mejor amiga de toda la vida.

* * *

 **.**

 **Fin.**

.

* * *

No pude evitarlo. El fic comenzó a salir de pronto y no pude detenerme hasta terminarlo. Sé que el final parece apresurado, pero Shikamaru es el tipo de hombre que lo planea todo, mientras que Ino no tiene nada de paciencia, y me pareció el perfecto final después de años de Shikamaru dudando.

Decidí no darle muchas vueltas, así que si encuentran algún error, no duden en decírmelo. La verdad, extrañaba mucho escribir un Shika/Ino; en mi corazón viejito, es una pareja a la que guardo mucho cariño, porque si no fuera por ella, probablemente nunca habría empezado a escribir fanfiction en primer lugar.

Gracias por leer.

Abrazos,

Nico.


End file.
